with the ocean in our arms (hold my hand)
by brokenemia
Summary: Mythology!AU. Czyli Alec jako Sygin, Magnus jako Loki oraz cała ich historia opowiedziana od początku do końca.


Bohaterowie w uniwersum mitologii nordyckiej. Każda postać ma tutaj swój odpowiednik, także:

Loki = Magnus  
Sygin = Alec  
Nanna = Clary  
Baldur = Jace  
Snotra = Sebastian V.  
Thor = Ragnor  
Hodur = Max

Aby lepiej zrozumieć historię, najlepiej zapoznać się z mitem o Lokim oraz Baldurze. Wtedy całość wyda się bardziej jasna oraz zrozumiała. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. c:

* * *

i.

Alexander zwykł jako małe dziecko siadać w niedostępnych dla większych bogów miejscach i obserwować okolicę z rosnącym w jego małym sercu zainteresowaniem. Asgard był przepiękny. Szczególnie cenił sobie gałąź na jednym z większych drzew, przed którą rozciągał się niesamowity krajobraz, włączając w to widok na Tęczowy Most. Wieczorami przesiadywał na ławce przed pałacem Odyna i Friggi. Uwielbiał kwiaty, zasadzone przez paru innych Azów w pobliżu największej fontanny w całym Asgardzie, tak też często ucinał krótkie monologi, wpatrując się w kruche płatki roślin. Woda pluskała za nim wesoło, a gwar dochodzący z placu napędzał go dobrą energią.

Często bawił się również z Clary, jego najlepszą przyjaciółką oraz wierną towarzyszką przygód. Clary była w jego wieku, a jako bogini reprezentowała wiosnę. Alexandrowi kojarzyła się przede wszystkim z pięknem i dobrem. Miała długie, gęste czerwone włosy, delikatnie układające się w fale oraz duże, szmaragdowe oczy. Często nosiła zielone sukienki, przeplatane kwiatami oraz koralikami, a swoje loki upinała w koki oraz plotła w przeróżnego rodzaju warkocze, które pod koniec zgarniała i związywała razem. Alexander bardzo lubił na nią patrzeć, bo Clary zawsze wyglądała pięknie, a w dodatku ładnie się śmiała. _Przyjaźnili się_, a przyjaźń stanowiła dla niego podstawę jego małego, dziecięcego świata. Chodził z Clary na spacery i wspinali się po drzewach, rankami patrzyli na odległy Tęczowy Most i snuli plany, jak zobaczyć pozostałe Krainy.

Przyjaźń z Clary stanowiła dla niego _wszystko_, ale jako dziecko na razie nie potrafił tego do końca zrozumieć.

* * *

ii.

Kiedy Alexander trochę podrósł, pojawił się również Sebastian.

Sebastian był bogiem mądrości, a w dodatku miał włosy w kolorze nieskazitelnej czerni, która czasami aż raziła po oczach. Spoglądał na Alexandra ciemnymi, pełnymi życzliwości oczyma i uśmiechał się radośnie. Coraz to więcej czasu spędzali razem – zazwyczaj siadali pod drzewami, gdzie rosły największe, najbardziej soczyste jabłka – i Sebastian czytał, czytał i czytał, a melodyjny i spokojny głos ugaszał skołatane nerwy Alexandra. Parę razy dosiadała się do nich Clary. Wtedy bogini wiosny brała ich za rękę i ciągnęła na pola, a Sebastian wybuchał śmiechem.

Alexander bardzo lubił Sebastiana. Ze wzajemnością.

* * *

iii.

Wkraczając w wiek rozkwitania, Alexander zaczął zauważać, że istnieje na świecie coś więcej, niż tylko same schadzki na spacery oraz posiniaczone kolana w kolorach zachodu słońca.

- Mógłbyś zrobić coś z włosami – zauważyła pewnego dnia Clary, plotąc na łące wianki ze stokrotek i chabrów. – Jak będą wystarczająco długie, pomyślimy nad warkoczami, dobrze?

Bóg wierności skinął głową, bo nic innego na myśl mu nie przyszło. Po chwili poczuł, jak coś opada na jego głowę i kątem oka ujrzał szeroki uśmiech rudowłosej dziewczyny. Do jego nozdrzy doszedł znajomy zapach kwiatów.

- Dziękuję, Clary.

* * *

iv.

Biorąc nóż do ręki, nie myślał zbyt wiele.

Nie musiał używać siły, aby parę sekund później gruby, czarny warkocz opadł na podłogę. Palcami chwycił kosmyk swoich włosów, teraz muskających delikatnie ramiona.

Czuł się tak bardzo _przeciętnie_, jak tylko bóg mógł się czuć.

Gdy Clary zobaczyła go następnego dnia, z rąk wypadł jej kosz z owocami. Sebastian natomiast uniósł brwi, ale nie powiedział nic. Jego czarne, przenikliwe oczy studiowały dokładnie twarz Alexandra, a ten przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Alexandrze? – spytała zrezygnowanym tonem Clary.

- Z długimi włosami nie czułem się komfortowo – odparł szczerze.

- Dla mnie wygląda bardzo ładnie – powiedział Sebastian, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Alexander odwzajemnił uśmiech, tym razem wytrzymując wzrok boga mądrości. Mimo tego wciąż miał wrażenie, że jego supeł w jego brzuchu nie poluźnił się ani o trochę.

* * *

v.

Siedząc na ławce przed pałacem i obserwując z uwagą, jak woda wesoło podskakuje i pluska w fontannie, Alexander odchylił głowę do tyłu. Uwielbiał letnie niebo w Asgardzie. Promieniowało milionem kolorów, poprzez różne gamy czerwonego aż do czystego turkusu, a gwiazdy świeciły mocniej, niż cokolwiek innego. I o to właśnie chodziło – nigdy nie mogłeś wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać, gdy spojrzysz w górę.

- Piękne, prawda? – usłyszał cichy, ale zarazem głęboki i zachrypnięty głos obok siebie. Podskoczył, a następnie spojrzał w bok.

Coś zaparło mu dech w piersiach.

Mężczyzna o długich, czarnych włosach związanych w warkocz oraz o zielonych oczach, pobłyskujących żółcią gdy przechylał głowę w prawo podniósł do góry prawy kącik ust w geście uśmiechu. Alexander wrócił do pozycji prostej, starając się ukryć czerwone policzki za włosami. Czarnowłosy siedział _zbyt _blisko, a przez szaty mógł dostrzec zarys jego umięśnionego brzucha.

_Nie_.

- Tak – odpowiedział Alexander, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie w swoim głosie.

- Lubię je obserwować, szczególnie, kiedy chyli się ku zachodowi – mówił dalej nieznajomy, ale zielone oczy przyglądały się bogowi wierności, lustrując go dokładnie od dołu do góry. – Przypomina mi wtedy watę cukrową. Nie smakowałeś jej, prawda? Ludzkość potrafi być zadziwiająca w wymyślaniu… jak to było? Słodyczy?

Alexander nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- A tak przy okazji, mam na imię Magnus.

- Nazywam się Alexander – wymamrotał, nadal się rumieniąc. Był pewny, że gdyby spojrzał w lustro, czerwień sięgałaby aż po czubki jego uszu.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się szeroki, protekcjonalny uśmiech.

* * *

vi.

- Magnus?! – wykrzyknęła zdumiona Clary, po czym zaraz otrząsnęła się i wzięła głęboki oddech. – _Ten _Magnus?

- Wydaje mi się, że nie ma innego w Asgardzie – mruknął Alexander, po czym oparł się o pień drzewa. Jego myśli wracały do wczorajszego wieczoru oraz czarnowłosego mężczyzny z nonszalanckim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Wiem, że nie ma innego, Alexandrze – westchnęła bogini wiosny. – Chodzi mi o to, _kim _Magnus jest. Bogiem kłamstwa. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

- Mhm.

Alexander wiedział.

Aż za dobrze.

* * *

vii.

Po raz kolejny Alexander spotkał Magnusa, wracając do domu z codziennych spotkań na łące z Clary i Sebastianem. Droga prowadziła przez pomost, wybudowany nad małym, aczkolwiek kryształowym stawem pełnym lilii wodnych. Czarnowłosy siedział zgarbiony na grubej, kamiennej balustradzie chroniącej przed wypadnięciem. Wpatrywał się w taflę, po czym odwrócił nagle głowę w stronę Alexandra, który podskoczył ze strachu.

- No proszę, kogo tu mamy – powiedział, a chrypka sprzed paru dni zniknęła całkowicie. – Witaj, Alexandrze.

- Magnus – wybąkał zmieszany bóg wierności. – Nie spodziewałem się Ciebie tutaj.

- Ze wzajemnością. – Mężczyzna odgarnął na plecy swój warkocz. – Aczkolwiek schlebia mi Twoja obecność. Nie mam nic przeciwko. Chodź, usiądź – dodał po chwili, poklepując miejsce obok siebie.

Znowu ten _uśmiech_.

Alexander stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, niepewny, co zrobić, po czym podszedł powoli do Magnusa. Kocie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z zainteresowaniem, ale sam wyglądał na znudzonego.

- Nie bój się mnie – odezwał się, odwracając wzrok. – Nic Ci nie zrobię.

- Wiem. – bóg wierności usiadł obok niego. Coś znowu zaparło mu dech w piersi, kiedy udo dotykało przez krótki moment uda czarnowłosego.

- Oh? Doprawdy? – zaśmiał się bez jakiegokolwiek entuzjazmu Magnus, ale uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. – Miło to wiedzieć.

Alexander pomachał nogami nad wodą. Nie czuł się niekomfortowo w towarzystwie mężczyzny, wręcz przeciwnie. Az, pomimo jego niezbyt dobrej opinii wśród innych mieszkańców Asgardu wydawał się do niego pozytywnie nastawiony. Biła od niego nieznajoma energia, która wpływała na boga wierności korzystnie.

Tak właśnie. _Spokojnie. _

Minęła prawie cała noc, gdy rozdzielili się i poszli w swoje strony. Alexander mógł przysiąc, że kątem dostrzegł, jak ktoś odlatywał w stronę pałacu.

* * *

viii.

Gdy Alexander dowiedział się kolejnej rzeczy o Magnusie, znowu siedzieli na moście i oglądali zachodzące słońce. W swoich rękach bóg wierności trzymał małego, czarnego kota o złotych oczach i białych łapkach. Reagował na każdy dotyk mrucząc i ocierając głowę o brzuch.

Nie pamiętał nawet, jak to się stało, bo prawie wszystko z tej nocy w jego pamięci było zamazane, niewidoczne. Wracał w myślach do kocich oczu, cichego śmiechu oraz trzepotu skrzydeł.

Pióra.

- Chciałbym Ci coś pokazać – odezwał się Magnus.

- Co takiego?

Mężczyzna chwycił nadgarstek Alexandra i zeskoczył wraz z nim z muru. Wylądowali na ziemi dosyć zgrabnie, próbując odzyskać utraconą równowagę. Uśmiech z twarzy Trickstera nie schodził, jednakże teraz wydawał się on bardziej radośniejszy niż ten, który przybierał na co dzień. Zniknęły wory pod oczami, także jego skóra przestała być przeraźliwie blada i sprawiała wrażenie zdrowej.

Alexander pomyślał, że Magnus w tamtej chwili wyglądał przystojniej, niż normalnie powinien. Zaraz potem pokręcił niezauważalnie głową. Ułamek sekundy. Tylko tyle wystarczyło, aby odebrać mu dech w piersi.

- Obiecaj, że się nie przestraszysz, mój drogi.

_Mój drogi._

Poczuł, jak krew zawrzała niebezpiecznie w żyłach.

- Czemu miałbym się przestraszyć?

Mężczyzna odchylił głowę do tyłu, a po jego plecach przeszedł wyraźny dreszcz. Alexander cofnął się o krok do tyłu. Coś (_niedobrego?) _działo się z ciałem Magnusa, wyginającym się pod różnymi kątami. Zaciskał palce i wbijał paznokcie w skórę, drżał.

Zgiął się w pół.

Alexander usłyszał trzask wyłamywanych kości.

Jego skóra zaczęła pokrywać się _piórami_, a sam Magnus stawał się coraz mniejszy. Po chwili ręce zniknęły, zastąpione czymś w rodzaju skrzydeł. Włosy stopiły się z karkiem. Z ludzkiej twarzy nie zostało już nic; na miejscu ust i nosa wyrósł dziób z dwoma, małymi szparami przykrytymi pierzem. Jedyne, co nie uległo przemianie wpatrywało się teraz w Alexandra z nieokreślonymi emocjami, majaczącymi gdzieś pomiędzy zielenią i żółcią.

Bóg poczuł, jak się wzdryga.

Zamiast Magnusa naprzeciw niego, stał ogromny, czarny kruk z jeszcze większymi skrzydłami. Z człowieka zostały mu jeszcze kocie oczy, teraz bardziej zaokrąglone i paciorkowate.

- Magnusie? – szepnął Alexander, podchodząc bliżej zwierzęcia. Ptak przechylił głowę w prawo, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „_czego?"_. – Chyba… chyba nie wiem, jak na to odpowiednio zareagować.

Kruk wydał z siebie gardłowy skrzek, co przypominało śmiech pijanego olbrzyma. Magnus się _śmiał_, stwierdził bóg wierności. Serce zadrgało mu niebezpiecznie. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do niego, bojąc się, że przypadkiem go spłoszy. Nie wiedział, jak zachowuje się człowiek w postaci ptaka. Po raz pierwszy widział ten rodzaj magii. W Dziewięciu Krainach rzadko jakikolwiek bóg bądź inne stworzenie dało radę przybrać formę odmienną od pierwotnego wyglądu. Alexander uklęknął przed Magnusem i powoli wyciągnął rękę. Pierwszy dotyk był _elektryzujący_. Prąd przepłynął przez jego organizm, a krew zagotowała się w żyłach. Przejechał dłonią po grzbiecie ptaka, kosztując miękkości długich, czarnych piór i topiąc w nich palce. A potem usiadł, podciągnął kolana pod klatkę piersiową i objął je ramionami. Mogli wpatrywać się tak w siebie godzinami. Najwyraźniej żadnemu to nie przeszkadzało.

Pod koniec Alexander zapamiętał tylko szelest i puste miejsce naprzeciwko.

* * *

ix.

Róże tego dnia w ogrodzie miały barwę ognistej czerwieni. Skąpanej w ogniu. Alexander bardzo lubił dotykać ich delikatnych płatków. _Pióra_.

- Jace poprosił, abym została jego żoną – odezwała się Clary.

Sebastian podniósł głowę znad książki.

- I co mu odpowiesz, Clary? – zapytał spokojnym głosem.

- Cieszę się Twoim szczęściem – dodał Alexander, uśmiechając się szeroko. Na głowie bogini znajdował się kolejny, świeżo upleciony wianek z tulipanów i poprzetykany pszenicą. Żaden kwiat nie doda jej tyle uroku i wiosny, co ogniki w jej oczach, pomyślał.

- Zamierzam się zgodzić – oznajmiła radośnie. – Kocham go. Naprawdę go kocham.

- No to ładnie się dopasowaliście – zauważył Sebastian. Znowu pogrążył się w lekturze. – Bóg i bogini piękna.

Na policzki rudowłosej wypłynął rumieniec.

* * *

x.

Od momentu, gdy Alexander widział po raz ostatni Magnusa minęły już ponad dwa miesiące. W międzyczasie odbył się ślub Jace'a i Clary. Urządzili go na polanie, na której się poznali; zachód słońca oświetlał całą ceremonię. Pojawili się również Odyn i Frigg, a także Ragnor. Ściskał w ręce Mlojnir, obserwując parę młodą i podnosząc prawy kącik ust do góry w niemym uśmiechu.

Ale nigdzie nie było Magnusa.

Alexander nie oczekiwał, że mężczyzna przyjdzie. Nie był blisko ani z Clary, ani z nikim innym obecnym na uroczystości. _Ale jestem ja_, przeleciało mu przez myśl i gwałtownie pokręcił głową. Czuł się niedorzecznie. Lubił go, naprawdę, lubił go. Pomimo tego, co wszyscy o nim mówili oraz jakie plotki krążyły po Asgardzie, Magnus stał się dla niego w pewien sposób _bliski_. Jak przyjaciel.

Nielogiczne.

Ale gdyby ktoś spytał, czy kocie śniły mu się po nocach, nie mógłby zaprzeczyć.

- Alexandrze – usłyszał po swojej prawej stronie. Sebastian patrzył na niego i uśmiechał się słabo. – Ślub jest niesamowity, co? Popatrz na Clary – dodał, kiwając głową w jej kierunku. – Nigdy nie widziałem tej dziewczyny takiej szczęśliwej.

Alexander zgodził się z nim w duchu. Choć przyjaźnili się od samego początku, od wczesnych lat dzieciństwa bóg doskonale wiedział, że tylko Jace potrafił ją tak rozpromienić. A potem pomyślał, że na tym też polega miłość. Każdy miecz ma dwa ostrza. Wprawdzie nigdy nie zaznał tego uczucia, lecz czekał, bo to było jego zadanie. Czekał, aż przestanie wisieć nad klifem, gotowy do zepchnięcia.

Balansował na krawędzi, a kocie tęczówki uparcie się wpraszały, trzepot skrzydeł i cichy śmiech.

- Zamyśliłeś się. – przerwał mu głos Sebastiana. – Gdzie tak daleko odpłynąłeś?

Ciemne oczy przyglądały mu się z uwagą, wypluwając wręcz uczucia, które w nich emanowały. Alexander poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo.

- Chciałbym odnaleźć swoją bratnią duszę – odpowiedział po chwili, niepewny, czy powinien to mówić. Ale Sebastian był jego przyjacielem. _Jest, _dopowiada w myślach. – Tak jak Clary odnalazła Jace'a.

- Znajdziesz, Alexandrze. Na każdego kiedyś przyjdzie czas. Ciebie to nie ominie.

- Czyżby? – mruknął, odwrócił głowę.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Jesteś piękny – dodał bóg, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego przyjaciela.

Alexander nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia. Wygłuszał w sobie niewyraźną kroplę nadziei, że pośród tłumu odnajdzie jeszcze długi, czarny warkocz i lekceważący uśmiech wypisany na twarzy. Przeszukiwał wszystko dookoła, każdy najmniejszy skrawek ziemi, aby wyłowić posturę, jakąkolwiek obecność mężczyzny. _Zero. _

Może zrobił coś źle. Odstraszył Magnusa.

Ale był cierpliwy. I czekał.

Sebastian do końca dnia już więcej nic nie powiedział.

* * *

xi.

Jego kontakt z Clary urywał się powoli, choć oboje starali się gospodarować dla siebie tyle czasu, na ile reszta zajęć pozwalała. Najczęściej Alexander spędzał czas sam na pomoście, gdzie ostatnio widział Magnusa i wciąż wpatrywał się w zachód słońca. Liczył po cichu, że mężczyzna się zjawi niespodziewanie, wytłumaczy, gdzie się podziewał i _dlaczego go zostawił_, choć tak naprawdę nie powinien. Nic nie był mu winien.

Nawet Alexander nie chciał się przyznać, że za nim tęsknił. Wygłuszanie emocji wcale nie pomagało. Wszystko rozrastało się w szybkim tempie, trzymało za nadgarstki i przyciągało. Starał się robić cokolwiek, ale każda część w ciele przypominała, że nie ma tu nikogo.

* * *

xii.

Po kolejnych dwóch miesiącach w domu boga wierności zmaterializował się Magnus.

- Przepraszam, kruszyno. Byłem zajęty – powiedział na starcie. Nonszalancki uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Alexander nabrał ochoty, aby go zedrzeć. – Ale wiedz, że gdybym miał szansę, to wpadłbym Cię odwiedzić.

- Zajęty kłamaniem i robieniem innym okropnych żartów? – prychnął, ale zaraz się zreflektował i odchrząknął. Nadal nie patrzył na mężczyznę. Coś mu podpowiadało, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, powinien przestać, bo _Magnus nic nie jest mu winien i nawet nie uważa go za przyjaciela, więc czemu miałby się tłumaczyć takiemu „bogowi" jak on_, ale nie potrafił zrezygnować.

- Przepraszam? – Magnus uniósł brew do góry. – Nie wiem, o co Ci chodzi.

- O nic. – Alexander nerwowo bawił się palcami. - Nieważne. Zapomnij o tym.

Odynie. Jakim był _głupcem. _

_Dlaczego tak powiedział? Nie mógł po prostu zamilknąć? _

- Oh, Alexandrze – westchnął Magnus. Bóg wierności poczuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy, ale nie odważył się podnieść twarzy i spojrzeć prosto na mężczyznę. – Czasem kompletnie nie potrafię Cię zrozumieć.

- Ja siebie też – wymamrotał, a na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. Nie zdecydował się poruszyć, ale wiedział, że mężczyzna siedzi naprzeciwko niego, _bardzo blisko_, ich kolana _dotykały się _i po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz.

Usłyszał parsknięcie śmiechem.

- Czyżbyś był zazdrosny o kogoś?

Protekcjonalny uśmiech.

- Nie! – podniósł głos Alexander. – Nie, nie jestem zazdrosny. Nie wiem, czemu tak twierdzisz.

- Nie jesteś najlepszy w mówieniu o swoich uczuciach, więc zgaduję. – Magnus wzruszył ramionami. – Chciałbym móc Cię lepiej odczytywać.

- Chciałbym lepiej Cię poznać - odparł i podniósł głowę, niemal natychmiast zamierając. Nosy _stykały się ze sobą, _a czarnowłosy przyglądał mu się z ciekawością wymalowaną w oczach. _Kocie, kocie, kocie_. Doskonale znał każdą ich plamkę, każdy układ i każdą zmianę wielkości źrenicy w zależności od padającego na twarz światła. Czuł, jak serce dudni mu w piersi i _oh, _wiedział, że mężczyzna też to musi słyszeć. Obijało się o uszy, wybijało szybko melodię. _Bum, bum, bum. _Ale nawet jeśli dźwięk do niego dotarł, nie dał po sobie poznać.

Magnus nie odzywał się przez moment.

- Ja również chciałbym Cię lepiej poznać. Nie dajesz mi szansy, Alexandrze – przemówił powoli, akcentując każdy wyraz. Spojrzenie wciąż przewiercało boga wierności na wylot. – Dlatego tak często na Ciebie patrzę.

Chłopak wstrzymał oddech.

- Dlaczego?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i to był jeden z tych słabych uśmiechów, które sprawiły, że jego skóra stała się za gorąca.

- Oczy – odpowiedział lakonicznie.

Krótka przerwa.

- Są piękne.

Alexander poczuł, jak zaczyna brakować mu powietrza w płucach. Zacisnął mocno palce na szacie, paznokcie natomiast wbił w skórę na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Serce znowu głucho uderzało o klatkę piersiową i miał wrażenie, że robiło większy hałas niż wcześniej. Ale coś mu podpowiadało, że to _nieprawda_, bo dlaczego jego oczy miałyby być _piękne_? Na myśl przyszły mu nagle słowa Sebastiana, które wypowiedział na weselu. Brzmiały tak samo, _naśmiewająco _w uszach. Alexander nie był nikim szczególnym.

- Są zwykłe. – Swój wzrok przeniósł na kolana. Miejsca, gdzie wbijał paznokcie zaczerwieniły się. – Zwykłe oczy. Nic specjalnego.

- Najwyraźniej nie patrzysz w lustro, kruszyno – roześmiał się Magnus. – Piękne, niebieskie oczy. I w dodatku czarne włosy. Bardzo lubię to zestawienie – dodał, uśmiechając się na końcu szarmancko.

Alexandrowi z piersi wyskoczyło serce.

- Ah – wybąkał. – Rozumiem.

Miał wrażenie, że temperatura jego ciała wzrosła więcej niż normalnie powinna. Magnus wyglądał, jakby chciał coś zrobić, ale rozmyślił się i tylko wstał. Alexander wzdrygnął się na utracony kontakt fizyczny, a jego _noga _wydawała się zbyt zimna w przeciwieństwie do reszty.

Przez resztę wieczoru spijał wino z kieliszków i słowa z ust mężczyzny, siedzącego na parapecie i wpatrującego się w wieczorne niebo.

* * *

xiii.

- Kruszyno, to była tylko znajoma – westchnął głęboko Magnus. – Catarina to niegroźne stworzenie. Zapewniam Cię, że sam byś ją polubił. Nie potrzeba tu zazdrości.

- Nie jestem zazdrosny – żachnął się młody bóg, zaraz przytomniejąc. – Nie o to chodzi.

- Zaprzeczasz sam sobie, Alexandrze. To aż wypisane jest na Twojej twarzy.

- Nieprawda.

- Ależ oczywiście, że tak.

Alexander odburknął coś w odpowiedzi. Nie był _zazdrosny_. Wypełniało go coś innego, coś dużo większego i zimniejszego. Kocie oczy prześwietlały jego twarz, badając znajdujący się na niej każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół.

- A co z Sebastianem?

- Co z nim?

- Spędzasz z nim cały swój wolny czas. Patrzysz na niego, jakby był całym Twoim światem. Moja relacja z Catariną opiera się tylko na sporadycznych pogawędkach. Powiedz mi, kruszyno. Jak to z Wami jest? – mruknął, chwytając Alexandra za nadgarstek i przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Oddech młodszego boga przyśpieszył, a na policzki wypłynął rumieniec. Choć próbował się wyrwać, Magnus trzymał zbyt mocno, aby to zrobić bez zamachnięcia. Przeklinał się w myślach za to, jak reagował na jakikolwiek dotyk mężczyzny, ale z drugiej strony _lubił to i chciał o wiele więcej_, do czego w życiu by się nie przyznał.

- Sebastian to mój przyjaciel. Sebastian i Clary. Wcale na niego tak nie patrzę. Nie wiem, co teraz wymyśliłeś.

- Przecież widzę, jak kątem oka na niego spoglądasz. Mogę kłamać w różnych sprawach, ale ślepy nie jestem.

- Sebastian to mój przyjaciel – powtórzył. – _Przyjaciel. _Znaczy dla mnie dużo, ale nie w tym sensie, o którym teraz pewnie myślisz.

- A o jakim sensie myślę, kruszyno? – uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Alexander przełknął ślinę.

- Po prostu… nic już więcej nie mów.

Policzki parzyły go z gorąca nawet wtedy, kiedy Magnusa na polanie nie było już od ponad piętnastu minut.

* * *

xiv.

Alexander nie przyznałby się jeszcze do paru rzeczy w swoim życiu, a jedną było to, że tęsknił za mężczyzną. Od czasu ich _dyskusji _minęło parę tygodni, a czarnowłosy nie dawał znaku życia. Młody bóg robił za dnia, co zazwyczaj. Siedział pod drzewem i czytywał z Sebastianem poezję, a Clary obok śmiała się wraz z Jacem i plotła kolejne wianki. Przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności oraz, o dziwo, kpiących i nonszalanckich uśmieszków.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Magnus przerwał linę i sprawił, że Alexander _zabłądził_. O tym też wolał zapomnieć.

Sebastian jednak najwyraźniej chciał o tym porozmawiać.

- Widziałem Was dwa tygodnie temu – powiedział cicho, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. Niebieskooki odwrócił się w jego stronę i uniósł brew. – Ciebie i boga kłamstw. Trzymaliście się za ręce. _Przytulaliście. _

- Nie przytulaliśmy się – przerwał od razu.

- To niby co robiliście, skoro prawie dotykaliście się nosami? Może chcesz powiedzieć, że prawie całowaliśmy, tylko potem musiał iść.

- Co się dzieje, Sebastian? Magnus to Magnus. Ja… nic mnie z nim nie łączy.

- Och. Już jesteście po imieniu – mruknął, czytając dalej poezję.

- Wstąpiło coś w Ciebie, Sebastianie? O co Ci chodzi?

- O niego! – krzyknął nagle, aż Alexander podskoczył, a Clary i Jace na nich spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem. – O kogo innego mogłoby chodzić, niż o Magnusa? Spędzacie wiele czasu razem, śmiejecie się razem, robicie wszystko razem, razem, razem! Czemu nie ze mną? – dodał szeptem, oddychając głęboko. – Czy naprawdę jestem aż tak okropny? Ja nie wiem. Powiedz mi.

- Sebastianie…

Ale Sebastian już zniknął, zostawiając po sobie otwartą książkę na trawie.

- Co się stało? – spytała Clary, obserwując go z troską w oczach. – O co poszło?

- O nic ważnego. Nie przejmuj się – odparł Alexander.

- Nie był zbyt zadowolony. Na pewno to nic? – chciała upewnić się bogini, ściskając mocniej rękę swojego męża. Jace zerknął na nią, a potem wzrok przeniósł na siedzącego pod drzewem.

- Na pewno.

Pod przymkniętymi powiekami boga wezbrały się łzy, którym nie pozwolił opaść. Bogowie nie mają powodu do płaczu.

* * *

xv.

Z każdym dniem Magnus stawał się księżycem dla Alexandra, ogromnym i niedosięgalnym, wiszącym na niebie i chwytającym gwiazdy za ręce. Jego kocie oczy zatrzymywały wszystko dla siebie, a usta zwężały się w cienką linę, pojedynczą kreskę, kiedy wspominano przeszłość. Zmieniając się z powrotem w kruka przez chwilę milczał w agonii, karmiąc się dźwiękiem łamanych kości oraz warkotu, aby następnie rozprostować skrzydła i znowu unieść się ku górze.

Często wypatrywał ptaki na niebie. Zapewne żałował, że nigdy nie stanie się jednym z nich do końca.

Alexander uwielbiał, kiedy Magnus obdarzał go jednym ze swoich cieplejszych uśmiechów, chociaż już nie miał nic przeciwko kpiącym. Jego twarz rozluźniała się w powolnym tempie, gdy zaczynał się śmiać. Był jak księżyc. Niebieskooki nigdy nie widział tej drugiej strony.

Mężczyzna oświadczył mu się w nocy.

- Chciałbym, abyś za mnie wyszedł, Alexandrze – powiedział cicho, a jego oczy prześwietlały chłopca na pół.– Nie musisz zgadzać się od razu.

Alexander wiedział. Tydzień później słowo „tak" wypadło z jego ust.

* * *

xvi.

Clary nie wydawała się tym zachwycona. Trudno było powiedzieć, że ktokolwiek ucieszył się na wieść, że Alexander chce wyjść za Magnusa. Bóg wierności oraz bóg kłamstwa. W ich ustach oraz myślach brzmiało to śmiesznie, jak i irracjonalnie. Jedyny, który potraktował tę propozycję z lekką dozą aprobaty widział w czarnowłosym brata. Ragnor tylko kiwnął głową, nie mówiąc nic. Najgorzej ze wszystkich zareagował Sebastian, który po kłótni stał się oziębły oraz cichszy niż zazwyczaj. Alexander czuł się potwornie, widząc go przed pałacem i nie mogąc do niego podejść, porozmawiać, poczytać księgi jak za dawnych czasów. Coś w nim krzyczało, wspominało ostatnie słowa boga, nim odszedł z polany. W mieszkaniu trzymał tom poezji, który Sebastian zostawił pod drzewem. Wiedział, że powinien to oddać, ale gdy za każdym razem dostrzegał dawnego przyjaciela coś w nim krzyczało, targało za serce i ostatecznie się poddawał. Odchodził, a po jego myślach krążyło tylko jedno słowo.

_Tchórz. _

Kontakt z Clary również osłabł. Prawie jej nie widywał, choć przychodził codziennie na polanę i czekał, jak to zwykł robić w dzieciństwie.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zrobiłeś, Alexandrze. Ale szanuję Twoją decyzję – rzekła pewnego dnia, uśmiechając się słabo. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci z nim dobrze i że faktycznie Cię pokochał.

Od tamtej pory nie rozmawiali ze sobą.

* * *

xvii.

Ich ślub odbył się w otoczeniu rodziny oraz przyjaciół. Alexander w tłumie wypatrzył Jace'a, a zaraz obok niego stała Clary i machała ręką, coś mówiąc. Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się do boginki szeroko. Jego serce obijało się boleśnie o klatkę piersiową, ale nigdy nie czuł się jeszcze tak szczęśliwy. Wpatrywał się w kocie oczy swojego męża, które tak często pojawiały się we snach i trzymał go mocno za rękę, jakby się bał, że zaraz zniknie.

Frigga obserwowała ich z zachwytem, a Odyn kiwał głową z aprobatą i mruczał coś na ucho swojej małżonce. Ragnor uświęcił ich ślub.

Kiedy nocą przyszli do swoich komnat, dopiero po chwili opadli razem na łóżko, rozpaczliwie wtulając się w swoje ciała. Alexandra paliła własna skóra; chciał ją zrzucić i wtopić się w Magnusa, posiąść go na własność, zwinąć się w kulkę i schować w środku. Nienawidził tego, że choć nie dzieliło ich nic, to i tak było _zbyt dużo_, a jego dotyk jak ogień pozostawiał linie, zadrapania i krew. Czuł się jak w środku tornada, ale nie uciekał. I tak przecież nie mógł (_dlaczego miałby to zrobić?)_, tylko spijał jęki oraz ciche westchnięcia z ust mężczyzny, wbijał paznokcie i drapał nimi po plecach, wyginał swoje ciało i pragnął więcej, o wiele więcej.

Trawił go ogień, czepiał się desperacko płomienia i nie pozwalał mu zgasnąć.

Oh, jak on tego potrzebował.

* * *

xviii.

Alexander nawet nie zauważył, jak wszystko zaczęło opadać na dno.

* * *

xix.

Niebieskooki leżał na łóżku, gdy przyszedł Magnus. Złość wręcz _wylewała się _z jego oczu, a ogromne, fioletowe cienie pod nimi sugerowały, że był zmęczony. Coś podpowiadało Alexandrowi, że nie powinien pytać, ale zamiast tego podszedł do męża i usiadł obok niego. Mężczyzna pierwszy zainicjował kontakt, chwytając go za rękę i splatając ich palce razem.

Dzisiaj z warkocza Magnusa, zazwyczaj nienaruszonego w żaden sposób wymykały się pojedyncze włosy.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał zmartwiony Alexander, ściskając mocniej dłoń małżonka.

- Nic – odparł, a chłód w jego głosie spowodował, że bóg wierności poczuł na swoich plecach ciarki. - Mam dziś zły dzień.

- Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko.

- Wiem, kruszyno.

Do końca dnia żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem.

* * *

xx.

Niepokój rozrastał mu się w kościach.

Czuł, że niedługo wydarzy się coś wielkiego. Nie miał ochoty o tym myśleć; starał wrócić się do poprzedniego trybu życia. Chodził na spacery oraz na polany, a także przesiadywał na konarach drzew i wypatrywał Tęczowego Mostu. Czasem robił to z Magnusem, gdy mężczyzna nabierał ochoty na wyjście z domu.

Nocami po cichu szeptał do siebie imię Odyna, aby wszystko było dobrze.

* * *

xxi.

Jemioła.

Strzała z jemiołą okazała się ich zgubą, a kiedy Magnus ponownie wrócił do domu, nie odezwał się słowem. Alexander już to wiedział; odczytał to z jego twarzy oraz z rozpaczliwego krzyku Clary, który usłyszał, znajdując z nią ciało Jace'a.

- Co Ty sobie myślałeś? – wyszeptał po chwili niebieskooki, nie odwracając wzroku od mężczyzny. – _Dlaczego _to zrobiłeś?

- Nudziło mi się. – wzruszył ramionami Magnus, ale Alexander wiedział również to, że bóg nie mówi do końca prawdy. – Nie wiem, dlaczego Cię to ruszyło.

- Jace był mężem Clary! – podniósł głos, wstając z łoża. – Mojej najdroższej przyjaciółki! Dlaczego dałeś tę cholerną strzałę Maxowi?

- Wybacz mi, kruszyno – westchnął mężczyzna, po czym podszedł do swojego męża i objął go w pasie, przyciągając do siebie. Alexander oparł głowę o tors kochanka. – Nigdy nie zrobiłbym tego specjalnie, aby Cię zranić.

Wdech i wydech.

- Wiem. – przymknął swoje oczy niebieskooki. Oddychał głęboko. Pobolewała go głowa, a skronie pulsowały silnie. – Wiem. Kocham Cię.

Nastąpiła krótka przerwa.

- Ja Ciebie również.

- Nie zostawię Cię – obiecał młodszy mężczyzna. – Pomimo tego, co zrobiłeś. Nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

- Bo jesteś bogiem wierności? – uśmiechnął się słabo Magnus. Złamało to Alexandrowi serce.

- Bo Cię kocham –odparł krótko, patrząc mu w oczy i odwzajemniając uśmiech.

* * *

xxii.

W jaskini było ciemno i zimno. Dreszcze ogarniały Alexandra raz za razem, a oczy od czasu do czasu łzawiły mu z chłodu. Chociaż ręce drżały mu niebezpiecznie i czuł, jak traci nad nimi kontrolę trzymał misę wiernie. Patrzył, jak kropla za kroplą spada, robiąc jedyny hałas w jamie prócz wymieszanych oddechów dwóch osób. Zerknął na węża, a potem na swojego męża.

Przykutego do skały. Jego zmasakrowane ciało od jadu zwierzęcia sprawiało, że Alexander zaciskał palce na naczyniu. Chciał się pochylić i ucałować spierzchnięte, lekko wygryzione od trucizny wargi, ale wiedział, że nie może.

- Nie musisz tutaj siedzieć – przemówił słabym głosem Magnus. Po raz pierwszy od paru lat.

- Jeśli odejdę, jad będzie skapywać na Twoją twarz i ranić Cię – rzekł Alexander. – To nic. Chcę tutaj być.

- I tak czasem się dostaje – mruknął w odpowiedzi mężczyzna.

Jaskinię ponownie ogarnęła cisza.

- Wybacz mi – zarzęził. Toksyna poniszczyła jego gardło oraz struny głosowe. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś tutaj ze mną. Nie zasługuję na to.

- Jesteś moim mężem – odpowiedział. – Zasługujesz na cały świat, księżycu.

Misa ponownie się zapełniła. Alexander westchnął głęboko, po czym wstał i podszedł do skały naprzeciwko, aby wylać zawartość. Usłyszał wrzask; kropla jadu opadła na ciało Magnusa, wyżerając kolejną część jego skóry. Niebieskooki oczyścił naczynie, aby już nic więcej nie spłynęło po krawędzi, a potem wrócił na miejsce i ponownie nadstawił ją nad głowę węża.

- Jak bardzo to boli? – przerwał ciszę, spoglądając na swego małżonka. Czarnowłosy parsknął śmiechem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się gorzki uśmiech.

- Wcale – odparł sarkastycznie.

Alexander wiedział, że rozmawiał teraz z bogiem kłamstw, a nie z Magnusem. Nic nie wydostało się z jego ust przez kolejne miesiące. Trzymał misę i ją opróżniał, słuchając przy tym krzyków wypełnionych bólem albo warknięć.

Po paru miesiącach to mężczyzna rozpoczął rozmowę.

- Najdroższa kruszyno – wykrztusił. Jego ciało było zbyt zniszczone oraz _wypatroszone_, aby jeszcze dawał radę normalnie mówić. Alexandrowi kruszyło się serce.

- Przed przywiązaniem Cię do skały widziałem Ragnora. Nie potrafił Ci wybaczyć.

- A co? Miał się na mnie rzucić, przytulić i powiedzieć, że i tak będę jego słodziutkim, urokliwym braciszkiem? – syknął Magnus.

Bóg kłamstwa.

- Przykro mi – szepnął tym razem, przymykając powieki. Alexander nie odwracał od niego wzroku.

- Nie chcę Cię winić.

- Może w tym tkwi problem, co?

Misa napełniała się raz za razem. Młody bóg stracił rachubę czasu (może go już po prostu nie _czuł_). Trwał przy swoim kochanku.

- Nadejdzie Rangarok. Pewnego dnia.

Alexander kiwnął głową. Nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie już więcej słów, choć próbował rozpaczliwie coś powiedzieć. Widzenie Magnusa w takim stanie przynosiło mu nic innego jak ból, ale wiedział, że jego cierpienie nie stanowiło chociaż jednego procenta cierpienia mężczyzny. Zamknął oczy, ale zaraz potem usłyszał głos małżonka.

- Pocałuj mnie, Alexandrze.

- Wtedy więcej jadu dostanie się do Twojego ciała, księżycu.

- Kruszyno – poprosił cicho. – Nadejdzie Rangarok. Pocałuj mnie ostatni raz.

Alexander schylił się, a jego wargi dotknęły zimnych, zniszczonych ust kochanka. Misa przechyliła się niebezpiecznie, ale Magnus nie wydał z siebie dźwięku.

- Kocham Cię – powiedział tylko, gdy bóg wierności oderwał się od niego. – Do końca.

Niebieskooki nie odpowiedział, tylko nakierował swój wzrok na naczynie. Już to wiedział. Jak wszystko inne.


End file.
